Home networks, such as wireless networks, include residential gateways and various access points, such as wireless extenders. The networks may often include controllers, typically in the residential gateway. When present, a controller may discover other access points in the network and configure them with common service set identifier (SSID) and security credentials to be part of an IEEE 802.11 Extended Service Set (ESS). A controller may also steer 802.11 stations (e.g., clients) to be associated with different network radios/access points in their network ESS as needed.
Similarly, multiple access point (MAP) networks include a MAP controller and multiple MAP agents. As will be apparent to persons having skill in the art, MAP is also known as EasyMesh (as referred to by the Wi-Fi Alliance), and the term EasyMesh can be used interchangeably with MAP herein. A device may include both MAP controller and MAP agent functionality. However, MAP network specifications do not allow multiple MAP (multi-MAP) controllers in a network. As a result, existing standards and functionality are not configured to perform any resolution if multiple MAP controllers are added to the same network.
As homes begin to become more inclusive in the network, adding devices such as thermostats, doorbells, refrigerators, washing and drying machines, dishwashers, showers, alarms, locks, and more, users are searching for full network coverage in their homes with easy network extension as required. An intuitive, or even fully automated, technical solution to home networking issues, such as conflicts arising out of multiple MAP controllers, is needed.